danganrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobody
"I'm afraid my talent will lead to me being left out. It's pretty bullshit, after all." -Nobody to Kdawg, DRP1: The Deathly Dob Killing Game Nobody (Real Name: Alex Rencepts) is a student in DRP1: The Deathly Dob Killing Game and the primary antagonist for DRP2: The Rich Life of Vacation Killing. Nobody has the title of Ultimate Nobody, meaning that when everybody is involved, Nobody isn't. This talent has caused Nobody many problems during his life, and he longed to overcome it as he saw it less of a talent and more as a flaw. Nobody is assumed dead and is not seen in DRP3. Who knows if his talent helped him survive or not? Appearance Nobody's appearance. Personality Nobody's personality. Skills and Abilities Talents Ultimate Nobody Describe the talent. Ultimate Host Describe the talent. History Nobody's history. Nobody is killed off as the first victim of DRP1, and his ghost haunted the school bathrooms. However, due to his talent, he had also survived being killed off, since Nobody died as the first victim, and so both his ghost and him existed. After Kdawg and Sylv had defeated Monomi with Monokuma's aid, they had built robots for the dead students to possess... somehow. Nobody's ghost also got a robot and was renamed as Nobody-bot. Since everyone was leaving, Nobody had to stay behind due to his talent, but Nobody-bot could leave. However, this was actually a ruse. Nobody had been conspiring with Monokuma, and by leaving one of Monokuma's many robots in the school, he was able to leave. Taking the Monokuma Tree with him, he left and used his talent with Monokuma's advice and became rich, and eventually buying the mansion on Chimera Island for his revenge plan on the ADT, and his overall plan to overcome his talent. Able to control Nobody-bot, he commanded it to don the guise known as Girl and infiltrate the ADT. With this influence, he eventually tricked the ADT into coming to his island and becoming stranded there, along with brand new Ultimates whose talents had interested him. There, he would trap them inside Chimera Mansion and force them into a killing game as a test to see which talents were worth stealing using the machine stolen from the thought-to-be-deceased Ultimate Bioengineer, Gabes. After the third trial, Nobody switched places with Girl and planned a murder to end the killing game in his victory, having gotten all of the talents he needed. However, after causing the 4th murder, Nobody is found out and gets executed as a result, as Monokuma had double-crossed him in the end. Execution Nobody's execution. Relationships Kdawg During DRP1, Kdawg had offered to partner up with Nobody so both could make it out alive. When he had realized Nobody didn't have a room, Kdawg offered him his room, but Nobody refused which ultimately led to his death in the first game. During DRP2, Nobody orchestrated the events which led to the deaths of some of Kdawg's friends. Despite what happened during DRP2, it is still unclear if Kdawg views Nobody as his friend or enemy. Nobody's relationships to other characters. Quotes * "Huehuehue" * "You're all fuckwads." Trivia Nobody trivia. Category:Characters Category:Participant Category:Supervisors Category:Human Category:DRP1 Category:DRP2